Demons of the Past
by LightsLunarfox
Summary: Why did she hate him so much? Was it how much he'd changed? Was it because he abandoned her...or was there...another reason? Rated T for slight language


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything Yugioh related. All I own is my Oc's and the plotline to **_**this **_**story.

* * *

**

**A/N: So Yeah, one of my Yugioh stories that has just been an Idea for the past week in my head, after re-watching the Noah arc of the anime. So, Hope you enjoy this short story, and yes, some of these monsters are clearly made up.

* * *

**

**Demons of the Past**

**Chapter One: The Question Lingers

* * *

**

_Why? Why do I hate him so much? I've never been this bitter towards anyone before… _Rui walked the streets of Domino City, her gaze downcast. The air around her was brisk, and she could almost taste the sea salt as she breathed it all in. She pushed a lock of dark red hair from her eyes as the wind blew it into her face, and pulled it back into place. She listened to the soft murmur of the sea as she walked through the harbor. She was determined to get to Kaiba Corp. She had to see him… the big CEO himself: Seto Kaiba. It always disgusted her how many women were actually after the man. But she guessed it was probably because they didn't actually know anymore about him than the Media revealed to them. She knew a lot more about him than most people. All about his past, and about his life growing up. How did she know? She was a part of his life, up until six years ago.

"Stupid Kaiba…why am I even going through with seeing him again? I should have just stayed home today…" she wondered aloud as she made her way across the packed street. It's not like Kaiba actually wanted to see her again. But she had to ask him what she couldn't possibly fathom on her own. It was a question she thought only he could answer. She came to a halt at a park bench, and sat down, adjusting the duel disk on her arm to fit snugly. She took a deep breath and looked down, remembering the first time she had actually met the Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokuba…which was, even before they became the Kaiba brothers.

* * *

"_Rui Cathrine? Rui Cathrine! Get off of that fence this instance!" Rui grunted as she was pulled off the cement block that held up the big black fences to the Old Orphanage._

"_It's Rui! Mrs. Kaburii let me go!" she shouted as she squirmed in the woman's arms, attempting to break free of her grasp._

"_Rui Cathrine settle down!" Mrs. Kaburii commanded, setting the Rui down on the ground. Rui pouted, crossing her arms._

"_Why are you climbing the fences again Rui Cathrine?" The woman asked, placing her hand on the child's head almost affectionately. Rui slapped her hand away, and then re-crossed her arms. _

"_I told you, stop calling me Rui Cathrine!" She demanded. Mrs. Kaburii tapped her foot on the ground._

"_That __**is**__ your full name, no?" Rui looked down._

"_Yes…But I don't like it! I just want to be called Rui!" Mrs. Kaburii smiled softly, bending down and placing her hand on Rui's head, stroking through her dark red locks delicately. Rui didn't push her away this time._

"_Does it remind you too much of your mother?" Rui sighed. _

"_It's none of your business!" gave Rui's back, now turned to her, a pitiful glance._

"_Anyway, Rui Cath- Rui. Why were you climbing on the fence? You know you aren't allowed to do that. You have been here for three years now. You know the rules." Rui rolled her eyes._

"_I just wanted to see the new kids!"She explained, her gaze shifting to the fence area._

"_New children? Oh! You must mean Mokuba and Seto!" Rui tilted her head slightly out of confusion._

"_Yeah…them…I guess." Mrs. Kaburii sighed._

"_They've just arrived, and you can see them later. Wanting to meet new friends is no reason to break rules Rui." Mrs. Kaburii chided. Rui looked up at her._

"_I'm sorry…" , after reminding Rui to behave, went off once she was called inside._

'_Well, three years here, and no friends… maybe these new kids will want to be my friends.' Rui thought, darting off into the direction of the sandbox. She worked through the entire day trying to build the perfect sand castle. When she was almost finished, a shoe came pounding down on her castle. She gasped, and then looked up at the person who wore the offending shoe._

"_Haha! Look guys! Rui's trying to build a sand castle!"It was a group of boys, but it was the boy who owned the shoe that crushed her castle she was focused on. He stood roughly four feet, while Rui only stood at three eight. He wore tinted glasses, and his sandy hair curled wildly around his head._

"_Rudy!" She growled. Rudy blinked, gazing down at Rui._

"_You know the sand box is my turf, so what are you doing here?" he asked. Rui scoffed._

"_Last time I checked, nine year olds didn't have 'turf' Rudy." Two boys came up behind her and dragged her out of the sandbox. _

"_H-Hey!" Rudy only smirked at her, before the boys and himself gathered in the sandbox._

"_G-guys…" she suddenly gave up, placing her hands in her pockets and walking away. As she walked, she kicked a rock along the ground with her foot._

"_Stupid boys." She came to the swing set, which she often hung out on when she was upset about something.

* * *

_

Rui lifted herself from the bench and continued ambling along silently.

* * *

'_That was where I met Mokuba for the first time…'_

_Rui looked up, only to see her normal swing taken by another kid. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when she realized she didn't know the kid. She had never even seen him around before. She walked over to him, but he didn't even look up at her. She took this as a sign and sat down on the swing next to him._

"_New around here?" she asked softly. The boy looked up, and Rui noticed his wonderful gray eyes. She thought Gray, Blue, and Orange, were the nicest eye colors in the world, and she'd always wished she wasn't born with the lousy forest green eyes she had been given. The boy nodded slowly, his jet black hair ruffling as the wind pushed it around._

"_Y-yes…" He responded shyly. Rui smiled, he was obviously much younger than her, at least by five years._

"_So what's your name kid?" She questioned, tipping her swing back and forth gently with her foot._

"_It's M-Mokuba..." Rui chuckled a little, that boy, Mokuba, made her smile a lot in only the first few minutes of talking to him._

"_Well it's nice to meet you M-Mokuba! My names R-Rui!" This made Mokuba laugh a little, making Rui smile again._

"_You know, you've been doing that a lot in the past two minutes." Rui stated. Mokuba looked up at her like she was insane._

"_Doing what?" Rui laughed._

"_Making me smile. The only time I really smile is when I feel like I did something important or if I'm looking at my Duel Monsters deck." Mokuba's eyes lit up, if only for a moment._

"_You play Duel Monsters?" he asked, his attention fully on Rui now. Rui nodded, getting off the swing momentarily to dig in her coat pocket until she pulled out a deck of cards. She then sat down again next to Mokuba, flipping through the cards, letting him see each one. She had gotten it for her birthday five years ago, as she recalled._

"_What's that one?" Mokuba pointed the card out: It was a tiny pink fuzz ball with giant purple eyes. Rui stroked it lovingly with her thumb._

"_Ah, that's Watapon! He's my favorite!" Mokuba blinked._

"_But it's got one star…" Rui smiled._

"_I know, it isn't good, you know, but it's mine…" Mokuba nodded._

"_That makes sense!" They sat out on the swings for a long while, just looking through the cards she had in her deck. Most to all of them were light monsters. Her Element __Percheron, her Banisher of Radiance, and a couple of other favorites Rui had._

_"Rui? Rui!" Rui and Mokuba looked up from the deck, and saw Mrs. Kaburii standing in the doorway to the orphanage. _

_"Yes Mrs. Kaburii?" Rui questioned, looking from her to Mokuba._

_"It's time to come inside." She then glanced at Mokuba._

_"Mokuba, Seto is looking for you." Rui turned to Mokuba, placing her cards into her coat pocket as they got off the swings._

_"Seto?" Mokuba nodded, seemingly excited._

_"Yeah! Seto's my brother!" Mokuba grabbed her hand._

_"Come on and you can meet him." Rui just nodded._

_"O-Okay." From the way Mokuba had been sitting only an hour before, she assumed he was all alone. Rui didn't think Mokuba had a brother at all.

* * *

_

Rui came to a halt, leaning against the side of a building.

"And meeting his brother was my biggest mistake…" She mumbled to herself, burying her head in her hands and only for a moment, trying to block out the noise of the busy traffic.

* * *

_Mokuba led her inside, his grip on her hand firm. In the direction he was leading her, there was a boy. He was about her age, his brown hair overshadowing his eyes as he read from a book._

_"Seto! Seto!" The boy, apparently named Seto, looked up from his book._

_"Mokey, there you are!" Rui noticed Seto's gaze shift from Mokuba to her. Mokuba must have noticed to, because he was beaming. His mood seemed to have picked up around Seto._

_"This is my brother Seto!" Mokuba explained to Rui, who nodded, studying his soft blue eyes. These boys were so lucky…in a sense. Their eye colors were absolutely beautiful. _

_"Seto, this is Rui, she kept me company while I was outside! " Mokuba paused to offer a smile to Rui, who smiled back politely. "She likes duel monsters too!" Mokuba went on excitedly. Seto studied her a moment._

_"You do?" He asked. Rui nodded._

_"Yes, I really like them." She responded. Seto took his deck from his bag._

_"Do you have any? You know, because liking them and having them are two different things." He reminded her. She laughed, digging in her coat pocket and drawing her deck from it._

_"Here. I got these a long time ago, and they've been good comfort on those days that are…" She searched for the right words._

_"Downers?" Seto asked. Rui shook her head._

_"I was going to say days that are bummers, but that works too." This received a chuckle from Seto._

_"Do you know how to play?" Rui thought about this._

_"Well…I know the basics… but I've never actually played before." She answered. Seto looked confused._

_"But I saw a lot of the kids around here with cards." Rui sighed._

_"The kids around here don't really like me." She explained. Mokuba, still holding fast to her arm, looked up at her._

_"Why? You're really nice!" Rui shrugged._

_"I don't know. They just don't." Seto looked at the cards in her hand._

_"Come on, you can play against me." This sent a flush of happiness through Rui's body. Her face went red at the thought of actually playing something with someone. She sat across from Seto and Mokuba, and they began their card game._

_"Then I'll switch my Watapon to defense mode and end my turn." Seto shook his head a few times._

_"Rui, you forgot the effect of that card I just played, it let's my Dark mimic attack Watapon, and when Watapon's destroyed, the difference in Dark Mimic's attack points, and Watapon's defense points is taken from your life points."_

_"But Dark Mimic has one thousand attack points, and Watapon only has two hundred…so that means…"_

_"You're out of life points." Seto finished._

_"Aw…" Rui looked down at the cards, but then smiled._

_"I'll beat you next time!" She promised.

* * *

_

Rui got back to walking. She missed the old days…Where she actually knew who Seto was.


End file.
